Measurement of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and other trace gases and vapours may be informative, for example, in breath analysis and environmental monitoring. Such breath analysis may be used, for example, for diagnostic purposes.
Methods such as ion mass spectrometry may be used for quantitative measurement of composition of gas and vapour mixtures, and can also be applied to breath analysis or environmental monitoring.